


Paperwork

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Dominant Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Foot Jobs, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, ballbusting, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Sometimes Jack enjoys Gabriel under him, taking all the pain that he can give, and Gabriel enjoys it just as much.





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> ...I honestly was debating posting this cuz uh, these are more of my heavy kinks that I don't tend to post up.
> 
> But also there is really not enough Gabriel/Jack cbt.
> 
> Incase anyone else worries about this cuz I know cbt is kinda a broad term; the pain play isn't permenant, doesn't do any damage, or cause any lasting pain. Also it doesn't have any type of penetration play or bleeding.

Jack’s barefoot presses down firmly and he smiles at the whimper that gets him. His own cock is heavy against his thigh, pressed tight because he’s still in uniform and finishing papers at his desk. “Everything green down there?” He asks because while this is getting him hard and that whimper sounded happy he always likes checking.

Gabriel’s knuckles, hands tied behind his back, tap twice against the wood for _yes_. His cock jerks against Jack’s sole and leaks more precum that slips past his foreskin.

“Good, think you’re getting close, aren’t you?” Jack smiles when he hears a loud groan. He glances down under his desk.

 _God_ , Gabriel is beautiful like this, naked, chest heaving, and legs spread. Nipple clamps with a light weight to keep them pulled taut. Both his hands and feet are tied together, and his cock and balls are blatantly exposed.

Well, if they weren’t pressed under Jack’s foot they would be. His balls at least roll away regularly from Jack’s touch and whenever Jack taps his toes against them Gabriel pulls back in a _pained_ reaction and then whines and his cock twitches.

It’s one of the best things Jack has learned about Gabriel. That he’s so easily wound up by his balls and cock being hurt (not _too_ hurt, Jack doesn’t ever condone permanent damage). His nipples a little less so, but Jack let’s his pen drop and tug on the chain and isn’t disappointed by the reaction.

Gabriel gasps around the gag in his mouth and his eyes close. His nipples stretch further and Jack is sorely tempted to keep tugging on the chain with his pen.

When Gabriel’s gasps turn into pained panting Jack let’s go and palms his own cock on the way up. He’s so achingly hard. He pulses against his hand and he refrains from pulling out his cock right there and then. Instead he goes back to the Blackwatch document he was working on. Gabriel insists on hard copies.

When it’s been several long minutes since Jack has tapped Gabriel’s balls he slides his foot against Gabriel’s thick cock, grinning when Gabriel’s head presses against his knee and moans low and needy. His toes _roll_ Gabriel’s right ball and Gabriel’s low moan turns into a high pitched whine, “ _p’ease h’rts”_.

“I thought you liked it? Begged me to kick you and crush your balls remember?” Jack turns his foot and catches Gabriel’s left ball against the middle of his foot and presses down just a little.

Air leaves Gabriel’s nose in a harsh rush. His face creasing and he pulls back and then groans in pain when Jack holds onto his ball and cock, making him stretch himself. “ _f’ck f’ck hu’ts”_ He gasps around the gag.

“I know baby, I know, soon as I’m done with the paperwork okay?” Jack coos, and then slaps his foot down against the head of Gabriel’s cock. His own dick twitches and leaks when he hears Gabriel’s pained whimpers. The slick under his foot is even better and he’s sure that Gabriel is close. “Oh, are you gonna cum, just from me spanking your cock?” He keeps going tapping just a little harder until he can hear the sound of Gabriel’s cock slapping against the mat under his desk.

Gabriel shakes his head, his cheeks darkening, and tears forming at the edge of his eyes. “ _d’nt w--”_

Jack stops slapping and just rubs Gabriel squeezing his toes around Gabriel’s shaft, and he grins when the man shoots; cumming all over his thighs and Jack’s foot. “Good boy, that’s it, spill it all out, your dick must be so sore but you still came for me.”

Gabriel whimpers and pants, eyes clenched shut. His pecs heave, the weight swaying and making his nipples tug this way and that.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Jack can’t help that he squeezes his own cock through his pants. The feel of Gabriel’s dick pulsing under his foot, still shugging cum makes Jack squirt, cum filling his boxers and moaning long and low. He squeezes and tugs on his own cock, rubbing against his head; feeling the cum spill between his fingers and through the fabric. He’s still throbbing when he pops open Gabriel’s gag and slips his cum slick fingers into Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel’s eyes open and he looks _blissed._ His tongue slips over and around Jack’s three fingers. Reminding Jack exactly what he can do with his mouth.

Jack groans and he taps Gabriel’s balls again, loving when Gabriel’s lips clamp tightly around his knuckles and he _sucks_. “That’s it good boy. Before we go to bed I’ll slap them ten times for being so good for me.”

 _That_ makes Gabriel suck even harder eyes looking up at Jack pleadingly.

“Shhh, don’t worry you were so good Gabe.” Jack pushes the desk back, easy considering their strength, and pulls out his fingers from Gabriel’s mouth. His thumb brushing affectionately at the man’s bottom lip.

Gabriel’s tongue immediately follows his fingers.

“Easy, easy you’ll get my cock in there when we’re sleeping.” Jack chuckles kissing Gabe’s forehead. It’s a little awkward kneeling when the floor is covered in cum and his own foot is still slick; arousal arcs through him because _he_ made Gabriel cum with his damn foot, that power is intoxicating and at first he hadn’t been into it but the more he had thought about it—his cock twitches painfully against the wet fabric of his boxers. “Fuck Gabe I can’t believe we did this.” He whispers against Gabe’s hair while he unties the man carefully and gently.

When Gabriel’s free he falls against Jack’s chest, nuzzling Jack.

There is nothing more beautiful, in Jack’s opinion, then Gabriel after a scene. The man is affectionate, but after a scene he’s almost desperate; it’s equal parts endearing and heartwrenching because it makes Jack all the more protective of _his_ sub. “I got you, I got you.” Jack’s hands roam Gabriel’s body, gently massaging ankles and wrists until he’s sure Gabriel won’t be sore in the morning. Taking off the nipple clamps is difficult when Gabriel’s nose is stuck against his neck, but he manages and grins when Gabriel gasps.

A moment later Gabriel licks and sucks at Jack’s neck. It takes everything for Jack not to just push the man down until that beautiful mouth is cleaning up Jack’s dick, which is already hard again, and pressed painfully tight against his thigh.

Jack checks on Gabriel’s cock and balls; still slick with cum. “God you look so good when your cock is like this. All spent and soft. Your balls all swollen.” He can’t help tapping them with the tip of his fingers watching them bounce up to press tight against Gabriel’s body.

Gabriel keens, mouth pausing against a forming hickey. “ _Jack_ , hurts. So good.” He tries to spread his legs further but his thighs are already straining.

“Shh, I got you. _You_ were so good for me.” Jack checks once more, even being gentle, Gabriel keens when Jack rubs his fingers and thumbs across his nuts. “Easy, easy, just making sure my boy is all good.”

Gabriel doesn’t seem to hear him just whimpering and mouthing once again at his neck. It’s damn distracting but in the best of ways.

When Jack is satisfied he stands up. Lifting up Gabriel in his arms, kissing his forehead, his cheek, and then his mouth.

Their tongues tangle together and Jack isn’t sure when his legs carry them to their bed but Jack’s back hits the sheets and Gabriel settles on top of him. “I got you.” He says again, he knows it’s repetitive but he doesn’t like the idea of Gabriel Dropping.

Gabriel just keeps kissing him.

Jack obliges with a chuckle, his hands once again roaming Gabriel’s body. His fingers settle against Gabriel’s ass, and they stay there until Gabriel is a content sleepy mess and their lips are both swollen.

“Didn’t spank my balls yet, Jackie.” Gabriel grumbles against his chest.

Jack raises a brow at the ceiling, too awkward to try to direct it at Gabriel, “Watch it, or you’ll be getting a ruler.”

Which, of course because Gabriel is a pain-slut, makes the man shiver against Jack, “Please Sir.” He says in sultry voice that _does_ things to Jack. The same tone that made Jack face-fuck Gabriel the very first time.

Jack growls and slaps Gabriel’s ass cheek, “Be good.”

Gabriel groans and arches his hips. His thickening cock pressing against Jack’s own half-hard length. “Please Sir.” He says again.

“Insatiable.” Jack shakes his head and then sighs. “Later.”

For the first time today Gabriel hesitates and he looks up at Jack with narrowed eyes, “Green?”

Jack raises a brow, “I’m fine--”

“Green?” Gabriel asks again—almost demanding.

“Green.” Jack agrees, amused, “You don’t have to worry.”

Gabriel snorts and then pushes himself up just enough so their faces are aligned. “Think I remember someone saying they weren’t into foot play. This isn’t out of _my_ comfort zone. Doms need aftercare too.”

Jack feels touched, and he can’t help the dopey smile—the one that Gabe calls his _farmboy_ _smile. (“It’s embarrassing you’re a commander and you smile like you just got off the farm instead of being in overwatch for six years”)_ “Thank you.”

Gabriel’s cheeks darken again and he leans his forehead against Jack’s, “You did it for me. I should be thanking you.” Then his voice grows deep, suave, “I could _thank you_ now, _Sir_.” He bites his swollen lip and is a sight that Jack could see every day; that Jack _wants_ to see every day.

Jack groans and growls, “Didn’t I just say you were insatiable?” His fingers can’t help rubbing just at the curve of Gabriel’s ass. “Later.” He says again. Sleep is tugging at him and he wasn’t the one under a desk, tied up, and used.

Gabriel nods and relaxes, licking his lip because he’s always ready to edge Jack on even when they’re on the verge of sleep, “Later. Thanks Jackie.”

“Anything for you love.” Jack says and he can’t help enjoy that Gabriel doesn’t protest the nickname anymore; it had taken him _years_ to be able to not get a sarcastic reply back. Still does when Jack slips in front of others; though he tries not too because it’s between _them_ , it’s special.

With a hum, Gabriel settles and it doesn’t take long for them both to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys/gals/pals enjoyed, tell me what you think, or kudos, either or <3
> 
> (On a sidenote I felt like it would be prudent to mention that this is fantasy and please make sure to you know, be careful with a dude's balls, Jack rolling Reaper's balls is fine in this fic cuz it's fantasy but uh the vas deferens (the tube that connects the testicles to the penis) isn't meant to be spun around like yarn, so do be careful and if a dude is like STOP; make sure to listen to them. On one hand I feel like this is an unnecessary warning, on the other hand I remember that most of the information on genitals I learned through extracurricular reading so...you know, be safe sane and consensual!)


End file.
